My Trouble Maker
by yeppo1004
Summary: Setiap kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan diakhirnya. *gak nyambung


Dipersembahkan Oleh : Kim Kyenni aka Yefind Kuchiyose aka Yenni Oktarianingsih Aka Author

Penulis : Kim Hyenni aka Yefind Kuchiyose aka Yenni Oktarianingsih Aka Author

Cast : Kim Ryewook AS Wookie (Yeoja)

Kim Yesung AS Yesung (Namja)

Lee Sungmin AS Minnie (Yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun AS Kyuhyun (Namja)

Title : My Trouble Maker

Genre : Sad, Romance, Humor

Rate : Teen

Sumarry : Setiap kesedihan pasti ada kebahagiaan diakhirnya.

Warning : Fanfic Gaje. Tidak Sesuai EYD, dan membosankan

Opening Song : Its has to Be you (Yesung Suju)

Ending Song : One Fine Spring Day (Ryeowook Suju)

Dipagi hari disekolah Everlasting High School dan tepatnya lagi dikelas XII TDR (Teknik Kedokteran) *Author baru Ngarang Nih Nama Jurusan* dua orang yeoja yang pastinya murid kelas itu sedang berbincang bincang,ehm mungkin bisa dibilang menggosip. #biasa namanya juga yeoja#abaikan

Yeoja pertama berambut pendek hitam kelam yang memiliki pipi yang tirus dan berwajah cantik seperti angel dan yeoja yang satunya berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memiliki pipi yang sangat chubby. Nama kedua yeoja ini adalah Kim Ryeowook yang memiliki pipi tirus bisa kita panggil Wookie Dan Lee Sungmin yang memiliki pipi chubby bisa kita panggil Minnie  
Mari Kita Dengarkan Apa pembicaraan mereka .

Kim Ryewook : "Huft, Minnie aku bosan ?" *seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja*

Lee Sungmin : bosan kenapa Wookie ku yang manis ? *ikutan wookie*

Kim Ryewook : Setiap hari ngeliat wajah seongsangnim killer itu.

Lee Sungmin : Hahahaha pasti Kim youngwoon songsang ya. Aku juga bosann tauu. Kepengen cepet-cepet lulus dari ni sekolah.

Wookie : Iyaa . Bete dechh.

Minnie : Aku yakin kamu pasti gak akan bosan deh ngeliat tuc, pangeran tampan kamu Cho Kyuhyun.

Sambil menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang menuju mereka

Wookie : Mana ? *spontan langsung ngeliat arah jari Minnie*

Ryeowook POV*

Wahh itu dia namja tampan pujaan ku akhir akhir ini, namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah laki laki tampan yang mempunyai suara indah dan mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Aku sudah naksir dia seminggu ini. Gak tau kenapa tiba tiba naksir . mungkin emang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kali. Tiba-tiba ada yang narik rambut aku. Ihh siapa sih pagi-pagi udah gangguin orang aja. Dasar TroubleMaker.

"Yaa, Siapa nih yang narik rambut aku. Sakit tau" akupun berdiri dan langsung noleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang jahil yang menarik rambutku. Dan ternyata dia lagi si Kim Yesung "Sang Trouble Maker".

"hahahah. Sakit ya, Ups maaf habisnya aku bosan pagi-pagi gini gak ada kerjaan" Ucapnya sambil tertawa

"aishh. Dasar pengganggu. Pergi sana bosen tau liat muka kamu yang babo itu" bentakku kepadanya sambil membetulkan rambutku yang berantakan gara gara ditariknya.

"eitss. Kalo aku pergi nanti kamu kangen lagi sama aku"

" akan pernah" Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa panas dan jantungku mulai berdetak. Apa maksudnya ini.

"beneran ?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku

"beneran " jawabku yang makin gugup, karna jarak wajah kami makin dekat

"hahahahhaha, wajah kamu lucu jika sedang gugup begitu" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Aishh, kenapa sihh kamu selalu gangguin aku. Padahal dikelas ini kan banyak yeoja yang bisa kamu ganggu" tanyaku penasaran. Dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan hal ini tapi dia selalu ngalihin pembicaraan .

"kamu mau tau kenapa ? " tanyanya

"Iya"

"Karena ada kesenangan tersendiri. Hahahahahah" Jawabnya sambil tertawa

"ehh, aishhh. YAA, KIM YESUNG " Teriakku menggelegar dikelass. "Dia selalu begitu setiap ditanya, membosankan" pikirku dalam hati. Baru saja aku mau menjitak kepala besar si Kim Yesung itu ternyata sudah lari ketempat duduknya yang tepat dibelakangku.

Belpun berbunyi Dan pelajaran pun dimulaii untuk pagi ini

Skip Time …..

Author POV*

Teettt Tetttt #anggap aja bel sekolah

Akhirnya bel istirahat sekolah Everlasting High School pun berbunyi . Ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu para murid sekolah ini. Semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas.

Dan seperti biasa Kim Ryewook akan memakan bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dia makan bekalnya bersama Minnie karna mereka udah janjian. Merekapun makan dengan lahapnya . #laper apa doyan mbakk*abaikan.

"Wookie, kayaknya Yesung suka deh sama kamu" ucap Minnie tiba-tiba

"hah, uhuk uhuk " wookie pun tersedak mendengar pernyataan Minnie.

"aduh Wookie pelan-pelan dong makannya" Minnie pun menyodorkan minuman untuk Wookie.

Wookie pun segera mengambil dan meminum air minum yang disodorkan Minnie untuknya.

"Ah mana mungkin" ucap Wookie setelah itu,

"Mungkin saja. Lihat dia selalu menggangu kamu setiapa hari" ucap Minnie.

Wookie pun terdiam. 'Apa benar dia menyukai ku' ucap wookie dalam hati

"Mungkin saja memang itu kebiasaan nya, Minnie. Mana mungkin dia menyukai ku" ucapku ragu ragu

"Aku yakin dia menyukaimu Wookie. Eh, ngomong-ngomong 3minggu lagi kamu Ulang Tahun kan. Kamu mau dibeliin apa" ucap Minnie tiba-tiba.#kenapa Tiba tiba sih

'Benar juga sebentar lagi kan aku ulang tahun' ucap wookie dalam hati "aku mau dibelikan album terbaru super junior. Hehehheh" Ucap Wookiee dengan polosnya

"okedechh"ucap Minnie dengan mengangkat jempolnya keatas.

'tapi aku harap ada yang special dihari ulang tahun ku tahun ini'.

Merekapun melanjutkan makan mereka dengan lahapnya, karena sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan segera berakhirr.

Skip Time …..

Tetttt Tettt  
Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ini adalah suatu anugrah bagi siswa siswi Everlasting High School. Wookie dan Minnie pun segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Wookie. Aku kekantor dulu ya. Tadi aku dipanggil Lee Seongsangnim, nanti tunggu aku digerbang ya" ucap Minnie sambil menyandang tas nya.

"Oke deh" ucap wookie. Dan Minnie pun langsung keluar kelas.

Kim Ryeowook POV*

Hah Akhirnya aku bisa pulang kerumah dan meninggalkan kelas yang membosankan ini. Aku pun menyandang tas ku dan berjalan keluar ruangan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung sesuatu dan

"aaaaaaaaaaa, plukk"

'Eh kok tidak sakit, apakah aku sudah berada disurga' ucapku dalam hati.

"Woy, bisa berdiri gak sihh kamu. Badan kamu berat tau gak"

Ehh ada suara seseorang, akupun membuka mata dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Si Kim Yesung tepat 5cm dari wajahku. Dan yang paling gawatnya lagi aku terbaring tepat diatas tubuhnya. Aisshh aku pun spontan berdiri.

"ahh, Mianhae tadi aku tersandung sesuatu. Gwencanayo" ucapku kepada yesung sambil memeriksa tubuhnya siapa tau ada yang sakit.

"Gwencana. aishh, makanya jalan liat-liat dong. Untung kamu tersandung waktu aku lewat tadi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi" Marahnya kepdaku sambil membentakku. Lohh kenapa dia marah-marah aku kan sudah minta maaf.

"Iya-iya deh, Aku kan sudah minta maaf . Aishh aku males berdebat sama kamu mendingan aku pulang" ucapku sambil balikk membentaknya dan segera berlari meninggalkannya. Mungkin Minnie sudah menunggu ku digerbang.

Tuh kan bener Minnie udah digerbang. eh siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu.

Author POV

Tampak dari kejauhan Wookie melihat Minnie dengan seseorang sedang berbicara didepan gerbang.

"Sepertinya itu Kyuhyun , apa yang mereka bicarakan ya" dialog Wookie pada dirinya sendiri. Wookie pun mendekat kearah mereka. Dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang dekat dengan gerbang.

"Minnie, kamu mau gak jadi yeojachingu ku. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakan ini. Aku sudah menyukai kamu dari kelas satu. Kamu maukan jadi yeojacingu ku ?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Minnie.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai mu Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Wookie, Wookie juga menyukaimu. Kalau aku menerimamu aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Wookie." Ucap Minnie Menunduk.

Tiba-tiba saja Wookie keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Terima saja Minnie, Aku tidak apa-apa kok kalian beruda pacaran" Ucap Wookiee Tiba-tiba. Yang membuat Minnie terkejut dan spontan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu Wookie. Kamu juga menyukai kyuhyun kan. Jika aku menerimanya aku akan merasa bersalah padamu." Ucap Minnie yang langsung memeluk Wookie sambil menangis. Sementara kyuhyun hanya diam menyaksikan mereka.

Wookie pun melepaskan pelukan Minnie dan menatap Mata Minnie sambil berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tau kamu udah suka Kyuhyun sebelum aku menyukainya. Dan percuma saja aku menyukai Kyuhyun tapi yang dia sukai adalah kamu. Aku rela kok kamu dan Kyuhyun pacaran. Heheheh" ucap wookie sambil mengusap air mata Minnie.

"Benarkah. Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku udah lama suka sama Kyuhyun" ucap Minnie lagi sambil menatap mata wookie.

"hehehe maaf aku gak sengaja baca diary kamu waktu kamu lagi tidur dikelas." Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum Gaje.

"ihh Wookie kamu tidak sopan. Jadi aku bolehkan pacaran sama Kyuhyun"  
"Boleh dong, Sudah sana jawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, liat deh dia udah nunggu dari tadi" ucap wookie sambil tersenyum. Dan Minnie pun langsung menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun dan mereka pulang bersama. Dengan menjadikan Wookie obat nyamuk oleh pasangan KyuMin Couple. #kasian banget nasib Wookie.

Skip Time…..

At Home Kim

"Aku Pulang" ucap Wookie saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Wookie sini makan dulu, kamu belum makan kan" teriak Umma Wookie dari dapur.

"aku tidak lapar. Aku mau istirahat dulu"teriak Wookie langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Ryeowook POV*

Hah akhirnya sampai juga ditempat tidur ku tercinta. Haduh capeknya. Hm kenapa aku senang ya liat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pcaran. Padahal aku kan suka sama Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku sedih dan nangis tadi, tapi kenapa aku tidakk sedih sama sekali. Anehh ! apa aku hanya mengagumi kyuhyun saja ya. Huh Maless Mikirinnya mending tidur aja.

Sexy, Free, and Single. I am ready to bingo

Baru saja aku menutup mata ku tiba-tiba saja handphone ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan yang masuk . hadehh siapa sihh ganggu aja ?/

_From : 08181004xxxx_

_Hy yeoja pipi tirus _

_To : 08181004xxxx_

_Nuguseyo ?_

_From : 08181004xxxx_

_Ini aku Kim Yesung_

'Waduh ini anak dapet dari mana nomor aku. Tumben Sms' piker Wookie

_To : 08181004xxxx_

_Ohh. Si trouble Makerr_

_From : Trouble Maker #nama kontaknya udah diganti wookie_

_Heheh kamu lagi ngapain ?/_

Tumben nanyain aku. Piker wookie lagi

_To : Trouble Maker_

_Baru aja mau tidurr. Tiba tiba ada orang asing yang sms jadi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi dehh_

_From : Trouble Maker_

_Maaf, aku tidak tau kamu mau tidur._

_To : Trouble Maker _

_Oke aku maafin . sebagai gantinya kamu harus temenin aku smsan hahahhaha_

Author POV*

Akhirnya wookie dan yesung pun smsan sampai bodoh #oppps maksud author sampai malem.  
wookie jadi keenakan sendiri smsan sama yesung . padahalkan yesung sering banget gangguin Wookie. Wookie sampai ketawa ketawa gaje dikamarnya gara-gara sms Yesung.

Dan sejak saat itulah Wookie dan Yesung menjadi dekat. Dan perasaan itu tumbuh. Sampai 5 hari sebelum ulang tahun Wookie. Tiba-tiba Yesung menjauhinya dan itu membuat Wookie sangat galau.#galau lagi

1 day before HBD Wookie

Saat ini Wookie sedang jalan-jalan sama Minnie di pusat perbelanjaan bermaksud untuk membeli sesuatu dan menghilangkan kegalauan hati Wookie. #plakk

Tiba-tiba saja saat sedang melihat-lihat acsesoris Minnie melihat Yesung sedang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenal. Minnie pun langsung memberitahu Wookie

"Wookie. Coba lihat disana . Itu Yesung kan" Minnie pun memanggil Wookie sambil menunjuk seorang namja dan seorang yeoja disebrang jalan.

Wookie pun mengikuti arah jari Minnie dan benar dia melihat Yesung bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak mereka kenal . Dan mereka hanya berdua. Biar author perjelas lagi. Mereka hanya BERDUA (Yesung dan anonymous Yeoja). Dan sukses membuat hati Wookie semakin galau bahkan hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan saat itu juga Wookie langsung keluar dari toko accesoris itu dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung diikuti Minnie

"Ohh. Pantesan ya kamu jauhin aku selama 5 hari ini. Ternyata kamu udah punya yeojachinggu ya. Selamat ya" ucap Wookie dengan sinis

Yesung pun terkejut karna tidak menyangka akan bertemu Wookie di tempat ini

"Eh. Wookie Minnie. Kalian lagi ngapain disini. Shopping ya" ucap yesung dengan tersenyum. Tanpa tau bagaimana perasaan Wookie saat ini

"Ya Kim Yesung. Siapa yeoja disebelahmu itu. Yeojachingu kamu ya ?" ucap Minnie

"Udahlah Minnie. Kamu gak perlu tanya lagi. Itu pasti yeojacingu nya. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Wookie sambil menarik tangan Minnie dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan Yeoja itu

Yesung yang melihat ada yang aneh dari tingkah Wookie pun langsung mengejar Wookie dan meninggalkan Yeoja yang bersamanya tadi.

Yesung pun langsung menarik tangan Wookie agar Wookie menghadapnya. Dan saat itu juga air mata Wookie turun dengan sendirinya di hadapan yesung. Yesung yang melihat itu pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengusap air mata Wookie. Tetapi langsung ditepis oleh Wookie. Dan membuat yesung bertanya tanya ."ada apa denganmu" *kata yang terakhir gak masuk teks hehhe

"Waegurae Wookie ? Kenapa kamu menangis" tanya yesung pada Wookie

"Pikir saja sendiri mengapa aku menangis. Dasar namja babbo" bentak Wookie pada Yesung dan langsung berlari meinggalkan Yesung. Yesung pun terdiam 'apa salah ku Wookie. Mianhae' ucap Yesung dalam hati.

Minnie yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung menghampiri yesung.

"Ya Kim Yesung. Kenapa kamu menyakiti hati Wookie. " ucap Minnie yang langsung menyadarkan yesung dari lamunannya

"Menyakiti ? Apa maksudmu Minnie" ucap Yesung

"Kamu tahu tidak . Wookie itu menyukaimu. Dan kamu malah menjauh darinya dan kamu berjalan berdua sama yeoja didepan mata Wookie. Apa kamu tidak mengerti perasaannya."

"Aku sengaja menjauhinya Minnie. Karna aku tau dia sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Aku mau memberinya kejutan dihari itu" ucap yesung menjelaskan dan yesung pun memanggil yeoja yang bersamanya tadi "Kim jong jin sini"

"Ini perkenalkan adik perempuan ku Kim Jongjin. Aku mengajaknya ketempet ini meminta saran untuk hadiah ulang tahun Wookie besok" ucap yesung mengenalkan yeoja yang ternyata adik nya.

"Annyong Haseo. Kim Jongjin Imnida" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin pun kebingungan. Ternyata Wookie salah paham kepada yesung.

"Ohh. Ternyata dia adikk mu ya yesung. Kalau begitu kamu harus menjelaskannya pada Wookie nanti dia makin salah paham" ucap Minnie

"Iya deh. Maaf ya Minnie"

At Home Kim

Ryeowook Pov

Dasar Kim Yesung babbo. Tidak mengerti perasaan ku sama sekali. Dasar namja tidak peka. Akukan cemburu melihat dia bersama yeoja itu. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku tapi dia malah menjauhiku dan memberi kesedihan yang mendalam untukku dasar babbo.

Aku pun menangis didalam kamar ku dari sore sampai malam . dan tak terasa sudah jam setengah 12 malam. tiba tiba handphone ku berbunyi Sexy, Free, And Single I am Ready to Bingo

Ku buka pesan di Hp ku

_From : Trouble maker_

_Wookie aku ada didepan pintu rumah Mu. _

'Hah yesung ada didepan rumah ku. Ngapain malam-malam dia kesini ?' tanyaku dalam hati

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku menuju pintu depan. Akupun membuka pintunya dengan sangat perlahan dan benar yesung sudah menunggu diluar dan kulihat dia membawa sesuatu.

"Ada apa ?"ucapku ketus

"Ayo Kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" ucap yesung langsung menarik tangan Wookie

"Kim Yesung lepaskan tangan ku. Sakit tau" ucap wookie berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan yesung. Yang pastinya tidak dihiraukan yesung,

Author POv

At taman

Setelah insiden tarik-menarik didepan rumah keluarga Kim. Sampailah Wookie dan Yesung disebuah taman. Yesung pun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Dan menggenggam tangan Wookie

"Wookie ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" ucap yesung sambil menatap mata Wookie

"Mworago ?" ucap wookie mengalihkan tatapan matanya

"Tatap mataku Wookie" ucap yesung

"Mengapa aku harus menatap matamu" ucap Wookie masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Agar kamu tahu bagaimana perasaan ku yang sebenarnya" ucap yesung mantap. Dan berhasil membuat Wookie menatap matanya

"Wookie dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali"ucap yesung mulai serius . Sementara Wookie hanya diam menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Wookie. Selama ini aku menyukaimu bahkan aku mencintaimu. Aku baru menyadari perasaan ku selama ini kepadamu. Maaf aku menjauhimu beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Sengielchuka Hamnida Nae Wookie. SARANGHAE." Saat itu juga yesung langsung memelukWookie .

Wookie hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Yesung . Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Disisi lain dia merasa senang karna cintanya terbalas oleh yesung tapi disisi lain dia memikirkan kejadian ditempat perbelanjaan tadi sore.

"Wookie apa jawabanmu ? maukan kamu menjadi nae yeojachingu ?" ucap yesung melepaskan pelukannya

"Kamu kan sudah punya yeojachingu ?" ucap Wookie. Yang langsung membuat Yesung terkejut.

"hah. Nugu. ?" ucap yesung penasaran

"Yang tadi sore jalan sama kamu itu. Itu yeojachingu kamu kan ?" ucap Wookie dengan polosnya

"hahahahaha. Kamu salah paham. Itu bukan yeojachingu ku itu adikk perempuanku Kim Jongjin. Aku meminta sarannya untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahunmu" ucap yesung sambil tertawa

"Lalu mana hadiah ku" ucap wookie sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta hadiah dari Yesung

"Mana dulu jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi ? mau gak kamu jadi yeojachingu ku ?"

"Hmm. Sebenarnya aku juga suka sama kamu. Dan aku juga cinta sama kamu. Aku mau jadi yeojachingu kamu . Kim Yesung Nado SARANGHAE" ucap Wookie dengan mantap

"Benarkah. Yesung Pun memberi hadiah yang berbentuk love yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarana biru safir kepada wookie.

Wookie pun menerima kado itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya sebuah boneka jerapah. Wookie sangan senang mendapat hadiah itu.

"Wookie " ucap yesung tiba-tiba. Wookiee pun langsung melihat yesung dan saat itu juga yesung mencium bibir Wookie dengan lembut sambil memeluknya.

Wookie pun terkejut dengan perlakuan yesung yang secara tiba-tiba. Diapun secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan boneka jerapahnya dan balas memeluk yesung masih sambil berciuman. Disela –sela ciuman mereka terdapat senyuman dari keduanya. #author pun iri dengan hubungan mereka.

END

Tebar Aegyo

Sampai disini dulu fanfiction Gaje author. Jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan. Karna author membuat fanfic ini saat-saat ada Ini Udah Lama tapi baru publish . Ini adalah fanfic keempat yang author buat untuk para readers dan untuk para ELF yang ada di dunia. Kritik dan saran Author terima dengan lapang bola. hahahhahaha


End file.
